In recent years, various skin detergents of washout type (body detergents, facial washes, cold cream etc.) compounded with particles (scrub agent) have been marketed and used. This is because in addition to their new sense of use, there is an advantage that excess corneum (dirt) and dirt penetrating into pores of the skin, which are hardly removed with usual skin detergents, can be removed by the physical effect of the particles.
It is known that in consideration of problems such as skin irritation and rough dry skin, highly detergent and hypoallergenic scrub agents can be obtained by regulating the size and hardness of particles (JP-A 2-151693, JP-A 9-31492).
In detergents compounded with a scrub agent with such regulated particle size and hardness, however, there remain problems in use such as foreign-body sensation at the time of massage, difficult washout after washing, and difficult removal of particles accidentally entering the eye, and there is an increasing need for particles with improvements thereto. JP-A 6-57293 discloses a detergent composition excellent in washout of particles after washing, which contains crosslinked polymer particles with a specific gravity of 1 or less consisting of (meth)acrylate monomers.
Meanwhile, JP-A 62-81432 discloses a water-soluble polymer molding which contains bubbles and has a specific gravity of less than 1, and it is described therein that the water-soluble polymer molding, when used as a bath agent, has unique properties as a bath agent without submerging. This polymer molding is obtained by mixing a water-soluble polymer compound with an aqueous solution containing a bubble-regulating agent and then incorporating bubbles into the mixture, followed by molding into a sheet or the like and subsequent drying thereof, and when used, the polymer molding itself dissolves in water (water at 40° C.).